In database systems, partitioning large tables (and the associated indexes) as by dividing and storing tables into smaller constituting elements can provide better performance, manageability, and availability for database management systems. However, there exists limitations to table partitioning, particularly in the context of full-text search queries where overlapping of partitioned tables is desired.